EvaNME
Plot Evan and the gang are in a ship, heading towards Dudle Gode. "I can't believe you lost Combinationer," said Kevin. "I combined myself with a ghost. How was I supposed to know it would make him disappear?" said Evan. They landed on Dudle Gode and looked around. They all looked at the weirdness of the planet, then Evan saw a Tootawun. Evan ran towards it and was about to scan it, but he started running away. Evan turned into NME and chased him. He shot ninja stars, and the Tootawun flew over the pool. Evan flipped over the pool and scaned the Tootawun. He transformed back the same moment he fell into the pool. He got out and got back in the ship, then Kevin gave him a towel. They started flying back to earth, when a ship came and shot them. Evan turned into ABC, and flew towards him. Evan made a sword and threw it at the ship, but there were two swords connected like a shuriken. The swordiken destroyed the ship. Evan flew back and reverted back. "That was weird," he said. They fly back to earth. A volcano is erupting, so Evan turns into Absorbo and eats the lava. He shoots lava from his hands at the other lava, turning it into stone. Evan flies to the ground, but his legs get stuck. He shoots lightning at the ground, and they are ninja lines. So he shoots a ninja line at a mountain and swings himself out. Kevin says that he must have combined NME with all of his aliens. Evan turned into Sound Sample and sampled all the sound from a boxing tournament where one person was trying to kill the other. When the killer looked at Evan, Evan shot ears from his ears that defeated the boxer. Evan flew to a swimming tournament, and shot ninja stars that represented sound from his hands. The swimmers got distracted. Evan laughed and flew away. He turned back to normal, and said that he will like his ninja forms. Kevin says there needs to be a cure, and a women is getting robbed. Evan turns into Combinationer, and combines the man's shoes with the ground, making him fall and drop the purse. The man's hands are now shurikens. Evan returns the money, but the man goes off and starts slicing stuff. The Billiontrix times out. Kevin, Rocket, and Sharpoint appear, and fight the man. He defeats all of them. Then, the Billiontrix recharges, and Evan turns into NME. They have a long battle, and NME controls the stars into a hand and wraps it around the man. The man cannot slice it. Evan slams the man to the ground, then the stars launch out and hit the Billiontrix, un-ninja-izing Evan's aliens. Evan gets mad and keeps slamming the Billiontrix, and turns into Useless. Then he tells a joke that wraps up the episode. Other Stuff Quotes *Evan as Useless: Well, I used to be a ninja. And ninjas and comedy don't mix! So I might as well leave. 'Cause there's a ninja star in my lix! (Evan shows a shuriken in his lix, a body part that Maxatomars have) Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero